Alvo Potter a Fênix Perdida
by AlbusPotterFanGirl
Summary: www . accio - quote . org (sem espaço) Baseando-me nessas entrevistas de JK Rowling resolvi fazer minha versão da continuação.
1. Informações Necessárias

Esse é o site da saga (retire os espaços):

alvopotterserie . webnode . com

provas (entrevistas)

retire os espaços

www. accio-quote . com

www . booksie fan_fiction / miscellaneous / prongsfan / things - you - must - know - before - writng -a - next - gen - harry - potterfanfiction

Tudo o que faço é a base de pesquisa e entrevistas, inclusive fanfiction ^^

Bem, antes de começar essa história, irei deixar aqui entrevistas de JK Rowling para explicar certas mudanças em relação a outras histórias da Nova Geração.

Primeiro, vamos à idade dos personagens, segundo Rowling.

Vitória, no epílogo, tem dezessete anos.

Dominique tem quinze.

Louis estuda em Beauxbatons e tem treze.

Molly também tem treze.

Fred e Tiago têm doze.

Alvo, Rosa e Escórpio têm onze.

Lúcia, Roxanne, Lílian e Hugo têm nove.

Lisandro e Lorcan, filhos de Luna, são mais novos que todos. Isso se deve ao fato de que Neville e Luna namoraram por cinco anos antes de se separarem.

Vamos a alguns fatos:

Rosa e Escórpio irão ficar juntos?

JK Rowling: Nunca serão amigos, quanto mais namorados.

Lílian Luna ficará amiga de Escórpio Malfoy?

JK Rowling: Gosto de pensar que Lílian Luna conhece Escórpio indo para a Sonserina.

Escórpio Malfoy é tão mal quanto o pai?

JK Rowling: Gosto de pensar que ele foi uma melhor pessoa que o pai.

Qual é a casa de Teddy?

JK Rowling: Lufa-Lufa, como sua mãe.

Qual a casa de Alvo Severo?

JK Rowling: Sonserina.

Harry deu para qual filho o Mapa do Maroto?

JK Rowling: Ele não deu, digamos que Tiago roubou de seu escritório.

Com quem Pansy Parkinson casou?

Jk Rowling: Com Marcus Flint

Dentre todos da família Weasley-Potter, quais os primos mais próximos?

Jk Rowling - Alvo e Rosa.

Baseada nessas informações, farei Alvo Potter e Fênix Perdida.


	2. Apresentações e Fobias

Capítulo 1 - Apresentações e fobias

Despenteou os cabelos castanhos escuros, olhando-se no espelho e encarando de frente seus próprios olhos verdes esmeraldas. Arrumou suavemente a jaqueta azul. Tentou esboçar um sorriso, que saiu tímido e fraco. Estava evidente o seu nervosismo.

Tentou novamente. Dessa vez, o sorriso saiu ligeiramente melhor. Ainda não era o suficiente.

Ele era um fracasso. Suspirou fortemente.

O filho de Harry Potter, o grande herói do Mundo Mágico... Tendo medo da multidão, como sempre.

Alvo sentiu-se corar apenas com o pensamento. Aquele era o dia mais importante de sua vida... E corria o risco dele estragar tudo, como sempre. Se fizesse algo errado em seu primeiro dia, o restante de sua vida escolar estaria arruinado.

Vamos lá, pensou irritado.

- Você vai conseguir. - disse a si mesmo. - Vai ser tão brilhante quando o seu pai foi. Ou ainda...

Seu semblante tornou-se ainda mais sério, porém deixou um pouco a insegurança, dando lugar a um olhar decido.

- Você vai mostrar para eles que pode ser muito bom do seu próprio jeito.

Essas palavras surgiram um efeito em seu peito. De repente, uma injeção de ânimo correu por dentro dele, fazendo-o dar um sorriso decente, finalmente.

- Pronto...

Após essas palavras, Alvo afastou-se do espelho e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tentou manter o seu olhar seguro e decidido enquanto descia as escadas em direção à sala principal da Mansão Potter, onde seus pais e seus irmãos o esperavam.

- Já estamos indo, Al. - disse Harry para o filho. Alvo, em um momento de fraqueza, assentiu tremulamente, mas depois recuperou o semblante sério e focado.

Horas depois, ele estava adentrando o Expresso Hogwarts. Zumbidos em seu ouvido. Pessoas conversando, rindo alto e rostos para todo o lado. Alvo sentiu-se zonzo.

- Ei, Alvo! - ele ouviu a prima chamá-lo em uma cabine próxima. Vendo que ele estava paralisado, Rosa Weasley puxou-o pelo braço e colocou-o para dentro.

- Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada. O moreno assentiu de leve e caiu ao banco, ainda tremendo. Pôs as mãos ao ouvido.

- É muita gente. - comentou o menino, sem graça. Rosa concordou preocupada.

- É sim. Tem certeza de que está bem? - quis assegurar a ruiva.

- É preocupação e ansiedade. - explicou alguém na frente de Rosa. Era Tiago, o irmão mais velho de Alvo. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos amêndoas, que olhavam o irmão agora com descaso. - Alvo sempre foi muito sensível.

- Eu não sou sensível. - retrucou Alvo com os olhos verdes se estreitando em fúria.

- Ah, você sempre foi. - discordou Tiago. - Se vocês nos derem licença, eu e Fred vamos pregar peças em alguns Sonserinos.

Dizendo isso, o Potter mais velho se levantou juntamente a outro garoto de pele morena e olhos chocolates. Ambos saíram da cabine, deixando apenas três pessoas lá dentro: Alvo, Rosa e Molly, prima de ambos.

- Já foram tarde. - disse Molly assim que eles saíram.

- Não sei porquê você não gosta deles. - Rosa falou. - Eles são legais...

- Não é que eu não goste. - desconcertou-se Molly. - Mas são tão arrogantes, metidos e cruéis...

- Vai me dizer que você não ri com o que eles fazem... - Rosa tentou argumentar.

- Alguns podem até achar engraçado, mas não podem negar que são maldosos...

- Eles gostam de azarar as pessoas para se divertir. Qual o problema? - Alvo tentou defender o irmão, mesmo que não concordasse com suas atitudes. - Pior se fosse alguma maldição.

- Ele tem razão. - Rosa concordou. - Além do mais, tio Harry disse que está no nome.

Após um momento incômodo de silêncio, a cabine se abriu. Um garoto de pele pálida, olhos idênticos aos de Alvo e cabelos negros que iam até os ombros voltou a segurar o WizPod (um aparelho que permite aos bruxos escutarem música) com as mãos, curtindo uma canção.

- Vai ficar aí parado? - Rosa se divertiu com a cena.

- Que? - o garoto retirou os fones do ouvido. - Ah. - percebeu do que se tratava constrangido. - Estava procurando um lugar para ficar.

- Se quiser pode entrar. - a ruiva convidou, com os olhos azuis fixos no menino, achando estranho o jeito dele de se comportar.

- Me chamo Damion Flint. - apresentou-se ele, estendendo as mãos para Alvo estreitá-las.

- Alvo Potter. - Alvo tentou dar um sorriso, que saiu um pouco forçado pelo nervosismo, mas Damion pareceu não perceber. Rosa e Molly também se apresentaram.

- Você é filho de Pansy e Marcus Flint? - Rosa tentou puxar assunto.

- Sim. E você é filha de qual Weasley?

- Rony e Hermione.

- A que chamava minha mãe chamava de cara de buldogue. - lembrou o menino despreocupado. Rosa pareceu sem graça.

- Isso já foi há muito tempo.

- Relaxa Rosa, eu não ligo pra isso. - acalmou-a Damion, dando-lhe um sorriso simpático. Depois disso, colocou os fones de volta na orelha.

- Ele é fã do I Speak Parseltongue. - notou Alvo, olhando para a camisa do colega, que tinha um desenho de uma caveira, uma cobra e era completamente preta, tinha o nome da banda escrito em branco.

- O que é isso? - Molly pareceu curiosa.

- Uma banda de rock. - Alvo explicou.

- Eu gosto das músicas deles. - confessou Rosa vermelha. - Têm letras interessantes.

O garoto começou a cantar:

"A cobra se aproxima do rato, rapidamente..."

- Letras interessantes? - estranhou Molly. De apenas vermelha, Rosa virou uma beterraba.

- Eu acho legal. - opinou Alvo.

- Ora, ora, ora...

Os três que não estavam escutando música viraram-se. Depararam-se com um garoto louro, de olhos profundos acinzentados. Tinha o nariz pontiagudo e feições delicadas.

- Se não é Potter, Weasley e... – pareceu confuso. – Damion?

Ele levantou a cabeça em um ar de superioridade.

- Malfoy. - reconheceu Rosa da estação, de onde seu pai havia lhe falado para "não ficar muito amiga dele" e "superá-lo em todos os testes".

- Escórpio Malfoy, a seu dispor. - o louro mexeu no cabeço, levantando a franja. - Damion, o que está fazendo aqui?

O menino pareceu não escutar, continuando com os fones no ouvido. Escórpio, sem um pingo de paciência, retirou-os do amigo.

- Ah, oi Escórpio! - Damion sorriu para ele.

- Não devia estar com a escória! - exclamou inconformado o Malfoy.

- Eles são legais. - comentou Flint, fazendo Molly, Rosa e Alvo sorrirem. Alvo finalmente tinha relaxado na companhia das primas e do garoto.

- Pois então fique aí. - Escórpio sentiu seu rosto contorcer-se. - Eu que não fico com a ralé.

- Vaza. - mandou Rosa e o garoto deu um último olhar de desprezo a ela antes de fechar a porta. - Garoto arrogante. - ela comentou quando ele já tinha saído de vista.

- Ele é seu amigo, Damion? - perguntou Molly interessada para o moreno.

- Ah, é sim. Nossos pais são amigos. Eu gosto dele.

- Ele parece insuportável!

- Não é tão ruim quando parece. - Damion comentou e voltou a por os fones de ouvido.

Nesse momento, um carrinho de doces apareceu na frente deles, sendo guiado por uma mulher.

- Vão querer alguma coisa? = ela ofereceu.

- Feijãozinhos de todos os sabores. - disse Alvo, retirando o dinheiro para segurar o pequeno embrulho onde ficavam os doces.

- Eu não quero nada, já trouxe comida de casa. - Rosa negou.

- Eu também não quero. - Molly rejeitou. A moça deu um último olhar para Damion, que parecia entretido no refrão de uma música e alheio a sua presença e seguiu seu caminho.

- Merda! Peguei de vômito! - resmungou Alvo, retirando da boca.

- Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos não foi de ovo podre. - divertiu-se Rosa.

- Eu acho de vômito pior. - Molly riu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo ruivo e fechando os olhos castanhos por um instante.

A viagem seguiu tranquilamente. Rosa, Alvo e Molly conversavam enquanto Damion ficava entretido no aparelho. De vez em quando, ele tirava os fones e se juntava a eles. Depois os colocava novamente. Quando foi obrigado a trocar de roupa e colocar as vestes de Hogwarts, pois já estavam chegando, resmungou.

- Vai me dizer que você fica com essa roupa o tempo todo! Seu porco! - provocou Rosa, arrancando um sorriso do novo amigo.

- Eu não sou porco. Você que é intrometida. - retrucou o pré-adolescente.

A discussão apenas parou quando eles ouviram a voz de Hagrid:

- Alunos do primeiro ano, por aqui!

Já tinham chegado.


	3. Orgulho Sonserino

Se Alvo estava nervoso no começo do dia, isso não se comparava ao seu estado quando estava a ponto de ser selecionado. Todos no Salão Principal o olhando, sussurrando entre si. Alguns exclamavam: é esse o filho de Harry Potter! Outros apenas o observavam. Os Grifinórios já contavam vitória antes do tempo, afinal Tiago era um Grifinório. O irmão também deveria ser.

Alvo não pôde evitar tropeçar antes de chegar ao banquinho. Alguns riram, outros se mantiveram sérios e concentrados. O Potter mais novo engoliu um seco. Arrumou as vestes rapidamente e chegou até o local onde o Professor Longbottom enfiou o objeto, fazendo sua visão escurecer.

- Outro Potter. – Alvo escutou uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça. – Interessante...

- O que é interessante? – conseguiu reunir forças para perguntar o moreno dos olhos verdes.

- Você... – respondeu o chapéu.

- Eu não sou interessante. – negou o menino. – Nem ao menos consigo honrar meu pai...

- Honrar seu pai?

Uma risadinha irritante veio proveniente do objeto.

- Qual o problema? – Alvo irritou-se.

- Nenhum. Você é tão parecido a ele... Por isso achei divertido. – disse a voz dentro de sua cabeça.

- Eu não sou. – discordou o garoto confuso.

- Você é. Mas tem suas diferenças...

O corpo de Alvo pareceu encolher. O sangue do menino pareceu subir à cabeça.

- Eu sei. Sei que sou medroso, incapaz...

- Você não é. – o chapéu interrompeu-o. – Você tem mais insegurança. Isso é verdade. Porém você tem tanta coragem quanto seu pai... Mas o que se destaca em você é sua ambição. O seu desejo de se tornar bom como Harry. Seu almejo pela grandeza, ódio pela fraqueza.

Alvo não gostara do que acabara de escutar.

- Você tem mais talento do que pensa senhor Potter. E muito mais capacidade, eu estou vendo aqui. Passará por inúmeras provações que lhe darão a certeza de que estou lhe falando é verdade. De que você é importante.

- Grifinória? – pediu o pré-adolescente esperançoso. Mas tudo o que se seguiu foi uma palavra dura e crua:

- Sonserina!

O salão ficou em silêncio. Os Sonserinos não chegaram festejar, estavam em choque. Nem ao menos aplauso Alvo recebeu enquanto seguiu seu rumo até a mesa verde e prata. Sentou-se ao lado de Damion, recém selecionado para a Sonserina. Levantou o olhar até o irmão que lhe mirava com surpresa nos olhos. Alvo sentiu-se desconcertado. Ainda faltava Rosa ser selecionada.

- Ei, Potter!

Alvo virou-se para ver quem tinha lhe chamado. Era Escórpio.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – perguntou com frieza.

- Desculpa.

Alvo esperava muitas coisas provenientes da boca do louro, mas certamente não isso. Ficou surpreso. Vendo que o moreno não falava nada, ele continuou:

- Nós meio que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Eu estava irritado, ouvi o Weasley dizer para a filha não fazer amizade comigo. – Escórpio revelou envergonhado.

- Está desculpado.

Alvo não sabia o que dizer. Tudo o que pensara sobre Malfoy, tudo o que seus pais e tios lhe contaram... Estava errado. Ele esperava alguém arrogante, como ele parecia ser no Expresso.

- Bem. Certo... – o Malfoy pareceu sem saber o que dizer.

- Viram o novo professor de História da Magia? – perguntou um garoto do segundo ano ao seu lado para alguém.

- Eu vi. Já passava da hora do Binns se aposentar. – comentou outro rapaz. Alguns assentiram, concordando com ele.

- A próxima vai ser a Hooch. – apostou o monitor chefe da Sonserina. Alvo sabia quem era Hooch. Era a professora de voo de Hogwarts.

- Acho que ela ainda demora alguns anos... – discordou Damion, apenas para Alvo. – Meu pai é amigo dela. Hogwarts é a vida dessa mulher, estou falando sério. – ele pausou e depois de um tempo acrescentou: - Rosa vai ser selecionada.

Alvo direcionou os olhos para a caminhada que a prima fazia em direção ao lugar onde o Chapéu Seletor lhe seria colocado.

- Para que casa ela vai? – pareceu interessado Flint.

- Acho que para a Grifinória. – Alvo respondeu. Quando sua desconfiança virou realidade, ele lamentou em um grunhido. – Queria Rosa ao meu lado. Na minha casa.

- Eu também a queria aqui. – Damion confessou, ainda olhando para a ruiva que sentara ao lado de Tiago.

- Ela foi a última. – revelou Escórpio. Assim que ele terminou a palavra, um barulho de sino rangendo foi ouvido. Todos voltaram suas atenções para Minerva McGonagall, a diretora, que encontrava-se de pé e pedia a atenção dos alunos silenciosamente.

- Bem vindos à Hogwarts. – iniciou a mulher de aparência severa. – Nesse ano iremos receber o novo professor de História da Magia, o senhor Henry Rotman.

Henry Rotman levantou-se de sua cadeira. Ele parecia acabado. De aspecto melancólico e educado, Alvo percebeu. Todos o aplaudiram.

- Sem mais delongas... – continuou McGonagall. – É meu dever lhes informar que a Floresta Proibida está terminantemente... – ela deu uma pausa. – proibida. Assim como todas as coisas listadas na porta da sala do professor Flitwick. Vamos cantar o hino da escola. Cantem com o ritmo de sua canção preferida.

Os alunos começaram a cantar aos poucos, timidamente.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, oh querida Hogwarts

Vem nos ensinar,

Quer sejamos velhos calvos

Quer moços de pernas raladas,

Temos as cabeças precisadas

De ideias interessantes

Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar

Moscas mortas e fios de cotão

Nos ensine o que vale a pena

Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos

Faça o melhor, faremos o resto.

Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar.

A canção terminou aos poucos. Os últimos a cantar foram Tiago e Fred, que cantavam ao som de uma marcha fúnebre. Alguns alunos ao redor riram ao percebê-lo.

- Muito bem. Agora será servido o banquete. – a diretora continuou a dizer. - Deliciem-se. Mas antes tenho que dizer quatro coisas: pateta, chorão, destabocado, beliscão.

De repente a mesa na frente de Alvo começou a encher-se de comidas deliciosas. Todos começaram a se servir nas quatro mesas que abrigavam as quatro casas.

- Sua prima está olhando para cá. – percebeu Damion, cutucando Alvo para que ele visse. Rosa estava com o olhar fixo no menino. Alvo sorriu em sua direção e ela lhe devolveu o gesto. A ruiva tinha sentado ao lado do irmão mais velho de Alvo, que se encontrava em uma conversa animada com Fred. Um pouco mais afastada, Molly falava com Dominique. Vitória estava junto das amigas e pareceu não notar que Alvo a olhava.

- Com certeza estava lendo Bruxetes – divertiu-se o moreno, conhecendo a prima mais velha. Ela adorava Bruxetes, uma revista para bruxas adolescentes, mesmo que já tivesse completado a maioridade.

- Ela tem sorte. – alguém do outro lado da mesa se pronunciou. – No mundo dos trouxas, essas revistas têm matérias sobre um vampiro aí que brilha no sol. Eu acho que isso é lenda. A propósito, Potter, sou Norman Lippert.

Alvo suprimiu um risinho.

- Meu avô tem um vampiro no sótão dele. – ele contou. – Mas ele, creio eu, não brilha no sol.

- Eu acharia fascinante um vampiro brilhar no sol. - Alvo ouviu uma menina dizer. Todos no mesmo instante olhavam para ela como se ela fosse algum dragão de três cabeças.

- E o pior: o vampiro se alimentava apenas de animais. – continuou contando Norman, passando as mãos pelo cabelo cor de areia.

- Ah, eu vi uma série trouxa onde um vampiro se alimentava por bancos de sangue. – quem falou aquilo foi Lucas Goyle, para a surpresa de Alvo. – Muito bizarro. Depois reclamam do preconceito contra os trouxas.

- Ah, temos que admitir que eles são criativos. – George Magmus disse, enfiando um pedaço de coxa de frango na boca.

- A mesa da Sonserina falando sobre trouxas? – estranhou Damion, mas sua voz saiu em tom de brincadeira. – É... Os tempos mudaram.

- Não mesmo. – Escórpio interferiu. – Continuamos preconceituosos.

- Fale por você. – retrucou Alvo.

- Sem brigas, gente. – Flint tentou interferir antes que uma discussão começasse.

- Não estávamos planejando brigar, não é mesmo Potter? – o louro dos olhos acinzentados franziu a sobrancelha esquerda.

Eles começaram a falar de outro assunto. Duas horas passaram rápidas. Alvo e Escórpio conseguiram se entender. De vez em quando, Alvo lançava olhares furtivos para a mesa da Grifinória, para ver o que Rosa e Tiago estavam fazendo. Rosa os retribuía com um sorriso simpático, como se dissesse "está tudo bem". Já o irmão mais velho de Alvo não conseguia nem ao menos olhar para ele.

- Muito bem. – escutou-se Minerva McGonagall falar após um tempo. – O banquete está encerrado. Peço aos monitores chefes de cada casa guiarem os primeiranistas até os Salões Comunais.

- Muito bem, façam uma fila! – ordenou Rayne Martes. Os alunos do primeiro ano logo obedeceram. – Sigam-me.

O caminho até as Masmorras, onde ficava o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, foi longo e frio na medida em que se aproximavam. Alvo estremeceu e cruzou os braços levemente. Rayne parou de repente.

- Primeiramente... – ele pigarreou suavemente. – Quero dizer-lhes que é uma grande honra a Sonserina ter recebido esse ano alunos como vocês.

Todos sabiam que, indiretamente, o monitor estava se referindo a Alvo.

- E queremos trazer a essa casa tão injustiçada e mal falada um pouco de honra esse ano. Por isso mesmo colocamos um mural com todos os alunos mais importantes que passaram por aqui. E exatamente o que fizeram. Independentemente do lado que estiveram na guerra, porém mais focado aos do lado bom. Aliás, a senha é Orgulho Sonserino.

Alvo sentiu seu estômago retorcer. Talvez fosse porquê preferia que estivessem ali apenas os do lado da luz. Ou talvez fosse porquê realmente ele estava ansioso com o seu dia de chegada ao colégio. Quando o caminho se abriu, ele e os outros entraram e se depararam com a vidraça que dava para ver o Lago Negro por dentro do castelo. Alvo observava tudo admirado.

O Potter percebeu o livro dourado e as estatuetas que homenageavam aos mais importantes Sonserinos. Ele identificou as palavras na placa de uma delas:

"Merlim Ambrósio: Fundador da Ordem de Merlim. Foi um bruxo muito poderoso e é extremamente conhecido pelos trouxas, mais comumente como o mago das histórias de Arthur e é um Druida nos livros das Brumas de Avalon versão para feiticeiros. Além de seu conhecimento no mundo não mágico, é também muito conhecido pelos feiticeiros por ser o embaixador da paz entre os dois mundos, fazendo da Ordem de Merlim um prêmio a bruxos que fizeram uma contribuição relativa para ambos.".

Os olhos verdes do garoto brilharam de contentamento com o que acabara de ler. Alvo decidira folhear o livro, pois os colegas estavam mais interessados em observar o restante das estatuetas. Abriu-o e leu alguns nomes importantes para ele:

"Horácio Slughorn: Duelou pessoalmente com o próprio Voldemort. Fora um exímio preparador de poções, o que o fizera conseguir o cargo como professor nos terrenos de Hogwarts."

Interessante, Alvo pensou. Passou para a próxima:

"Andrômeda Tonks: Foi deserdada da família Black por casar-se com um nascido trouxa chamado Ted Tonks."

A avó de Teddy, o moreno percebeu. Imediatamente começara a ficar interessado se havia dentre aquelas pessoas mais alguém conhecido.

"Lorde Voldemort – Tom Riddle: Não se pode negar que, apesar de maléfico e aterrorizador, Tom Riddle tinha poderes assombrosos. Tinha sete Horcruxes, que impediam sua morte. Ele criou uma revolta contra os trouxas porque seu pai era um e abandonou sua mãe Mérope Gaunt, herdeira de Salazar Slytherin que deixou-o em um orfanato trouxa.

Ele foi humilhado e isolado pelas crianças de lá, o que aumentou seu ódio. Mas ele fazia coisas estranhas aconteceram a quem mexia com ele. Quando completou onze anos, descobriu-se bruxo quando Alvo Dumbledore visitou-o e contou sua condição. Foi um aluno considerado exemplar em Hogwarts, admirado por todos, que nada sabiam sobre sua culpa por ser o autor de abertura da Câmara Secreta. Ele colocou a culpa em Hagrid, um dos alunos que virou guarda-caça após sua expulsão e recebeu um prêmio de serviços prestados à escola.

Além disso, foi brilhante em suas notas e os professores achavam seu comportamento exemplar. Poucos conheciam seu apelido – Voldemort, que depois foi conhecido pelo mundo bruxo inteiro."

Alvo sentiu-se tremer com o último parágrafo.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, já para os dormitórios. – ele sentiu a voz de Rayne por detrás dele e rapidamente fechou o livro. Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu que uma das camas, que escolheu. Deitou-se nela com o olhar entediado, bem diferente daquele nervosismo que estivera sentindo momentos atrás.

"Ocorreu tudo bem", comemorou internamente. "Rosa não está chateada comigo, apesar de eu ter caído na Sonserina. Ganhei amigos e apenas meu irmão pareceu não retribuir meus olhares, mas acho que entendi errado e ele estava só distraído".

- Ei gente. – Escórpio falou em um jeito arrastado. – Querem um pouco de ação?

- Desde que implique em não perder pontos para a Sonserina... – Damion argumentou, balançando os ombros levemente.

- Vamos conhecer o castelo hoje.

- Não me diga. – Flint disse sarcástico. – Já passaram da meia noite, sabia?

- Estou falando agora. – Escórpio explicou meio irritado.

- Eu topo. – Alvo animou-se.

- Eu também. – Goyle aceitou.

- Então vão vocês. – Damion foi firme. – Eu não vou, sinto muito. Além do mais, sabiam que todo ano é Minerva McGonagall que faz a primeira patrulha? É assim desde que ela se tornou diretora.

Os outros três engoliram um seco.

- Eu vou, mesmo assim. Quem é esse aí que está dormindo? – perguntou Malfoy, olhando para um menino ruivo deitado na cama ao lado da sua.

- Adrian Farid. Filho de Lily Moon, que pertenceu à Armada de Dumbledore. – contou Lucas. – Dizem que é completamente lunática.

Alvo revirou os olhos, irritadamente. Ele ouvira várias histórias sobre Lily Moon, a única Sonserina que habitara o grupo de rebelião que seu pai criara em Hogwarts. Era do mesmo ano que Harry.

- Acho que é mestiço. – Escórpio comentou, recebendo um olhar ameaçador de Potter.

- Vamos acordar ele? – sugeriu Lucas.

- Deixem o coitado dormir em paz. – negou Damion. Os outros se olharam e saíram cuidadosamente do quarto.

- Cuidado, podem nos ver. – o único louro dentre eles sussurrou. Goyle e Alvo se entreolharam e os três continuaram seu caminho até o corredor que ficava após a entrada do Salão.

- Alguém lembra a senha?

Escórpio recebeu um tapa proveniente de Lucas por ter perguntado isso.

- Orgulho Sonserino. Francamente! – indignou-se o menino dos olhos chocolates. – Como você pode esquecer-se disso?

Malfoy deu apenas um sorriso envergonhado, levando os olhos acinzentados à direção de Alvo, que se mantinha em silêncio.

- Esqueci-me de perguntar, Potter. O que sua família vai achar disso? – ao proferir aquelas palavras, Escórpio parecia até mesmo... Um pouco preocupado?

- Disso o que? – Alvo perguntou com frieza.

- Você na Sonserina.

- Acho que vão tomar bem a notícia. Afinal, meu nome é Alvo Severo, esqueceu?

O Chapéu Seletor havia pronunciado seu nome do meio ao chamá-lo. Severo.

- Severo Snape era padrinho de meu pai. – revelou Escórpio.

- Sério mesmo? – Goyle parecia querer não soar aborrecido ou sarcástico, falhando miseravelmente. Alvo suprimiu o riso, mesmo que não soubesse do fato.

- Mas ainda assim iria ser impagável ver a cara dos Weasley. – comentou Malfoy fazendo Alvo e Lucas rirem.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntou o último.

- Talvez para a cozinha. – Alvo faminto.

- Não quero topar com os Lufanos. – discordou o menino dos olhos acinzentados. Alvo quase se esquecera de que a cozinha do castelo ficava próxima ao Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

- Então para onde?

- Só continue andando, Lucas... Vamos conhecer o castelo. – Escórpio ordenou e os três continuaram caminhando pelo corredor escuro.

- Queria ir à Sala Precisa. – confessou o de íris verdes.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o Goyle curioso.

- É um lugar que é decorado com o que precisamos na hora. – Alvo explicou e os olhos dos seus companheiros se abrilhantaram.

- Por que não falou antes?

- Onde isso fica?

Ao ouvir as indagações de Escórpio e Lucas respectivamente, Alvo apenas balançou os ombros.

- Senhor Potter.

O corpo de Alvo pareceu gelar. Aquela, sem sombra de dúvidas, era a voz de Minerva McGonagall.

- Pirraça me avisou que três alunos estavam fora da cama. – a voz imponente e severa da diretora rendeu para Alvo um estremecimento. – Mas sinceramente, não esperava que fosse você. Deveria saber, conhecendo seu pai.

Alvo sentiu-se confuso. Nunca pensara em seu pai como um mau aluno. Talvez rebelde e encrenqueiro, mas nunca um estudante que sempre quebrava as regras sem motivo. Achava que sempre as quebrava por uma boa razão.

- Venham os três comigo.

Lucas, Escórpio e Alvo se entreolharam nervosos. Alvo sentia o peso da culpa nas costas. Seguiram Minerva até as gárgulas que levariam à Sala da Direção.

- A senha é Fawkes. – a mulher de cabelos negros ordenou e as estátuas começaram a se mexer, revelando uma escada.

- Por que Fawkes? – Alvo pareceu curioso.

- Fawkes era a fênix do Professor Dumbledore. Vermelha e dourada, curou Harry Potter após sua batalha contra Tom Riddle e levou-lhe o Chapéu Seletor com a Espada de Gryffindor.

A explicação de Minerva pareceu satisfazê-lo, porém restava uma dúvida:

- E onde está ela?

- Bem... – Minerva suspirou pesarosamente. – Não se sabe. Após a morte de Dumbledore ela desapareceu.

Chegaram a uma sala cheia de retratos de ex-diretores do colégio e doces de todos os tipos (Alvo reconheceu um trouxa: sorvete de limão).

- Isso é de comer? – Escórpio, obviamente, não sabia o que era aquele doce.

- Sim. Dumbledore adorava.

Após as palavras de McGonagall, Alvo reconheceu o retrato de alguém em especial. Minerva pareceu aperceber-se da curiosidade aparente no rosto do menino ao ver essa pessoa, porque disse:

- Alvo Severo, apresento-lhe Severo Snape.

O rosto do homem pálido contorceu-se em choque.

- Quem colocou o meu nome nessa criança? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Harry Potter. – respondeu a diretora orgulhosamente. Os olhos de Snape se abaixaram o suficiente para ver gravada no uniforme do garoto o símbolo da Sonserina.

- Mas... Por quê? – os olhos verdes de Snape estavam alargados e confusos, era como se estivesse quebrado por dentro. – O meu nome... No neto de Tiago.

- Senhor, quando perguntei... – Alvo fez uma pausa incômoda, não sabia se devia revelar-lhe aquilo ou não. – Meu pai me disse que foram meus olhos.

Olhos negros encontraram os esmeraldas. Alvo pôde ver a dor que Snape estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Potter. Meu nome unido ao sobrenome Potter. – ele pareceu cuspir as palavras com desgosto.

- Você não gosta do meu avô?

No instante seguinte Alvo pareceu arrepender-se da pergunta. O ex-diretor pareceu em fúria.

- Um idiota! Arrogante! Achava que poderia azarar todo mundo apenas para se divertir! Tudo bem, eu também não era santo: azarava-o tanto quanto ele. Mas ele fazia isso com todos. Eu fazia apenas com ele. – a amargura presente no tom de voz dele entristeceu Alvo – E ainda mais... – Snape pareceu conter-se por um instante e continuou mais calmo. – Ele sempre me tentava me humilhar com os amigos dele. Atacava, mas nunca sozinho. Parecia saber que caso me atacasse sem eles já estaria morto. Por causa daquele amigo dele eu quase morri...

Alvo estava naquele momento se perguntando o porquê de seu pai colocar o nome de Tiago no filho mais velho. Talvez fosse apenas pelo parentesco. Iria perguntar a ele no Natal.

- Meu irmão Tiago Sirius vive azarando Sonserinos também, ele...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – A figura do quadro interrompeu azeda. – Grifinório, rebelde, arrogante, quebrando todas as regras possível porquê pode... Como todo Potter.

Alvo sentiu-se envergonhado. Ele quebrara as regras.

- Eu sou Sonserino. – ele disse com frieza apesar da vergonha. – E posso ser tudo, menos arrogante e rebelde. Talvez um dia eu perceba que tenho algo parecido com você.

- Prove que seu lugar é na nossa casa, garoto. – a voz do homem pareceu um pouco menos hostil do que antes. – Porque como você agiu hoje, desrespeitando os regulamentos, só provou que você é mais um Potter.

Aquelas palavras feriram o íntimo de Alvo. Sempre foi exaltado por ser um Potter. Era a primeira vez que estava sendo criticado por isso.

- E o que devo fazer para ser um Sonserino?

O que Alvo falo pareceu pegar Snape com surpresa.

- Aja nunca como um idiota. Seja ambicioso, trabalhe duro para alcançar o que quer. Sendo astuto, esperto como uma serpente. Preze seu orgulho acima de tudo. – ele respondeu.

Alvo pareceu não se reconhecer. Mas lembrou-se das palavras do chapéu: "Passará por inúmeras provações que lhe darão a certeza de que estou lhe falando é verdade. De que você é importante".

- Obrigado, senhor. – Potter agradeceu e virou-se para a diretora, que conversava com Damion e Escórpio. – Qual será o meu castigo?

- Por hoje, nenhum. Mas na próxima vez, levará detenção e se arrependerá de ter quebrado as regras.

Alvo sorriu. No dia seguinte começariam suas aulas. Voltando para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ele ficava cada vez mais ansioso à medida que pensava nisso. Aprenderia magia.


End file.
